


A Chance to set things Right

by TyanataDraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is Durin's One, M/M, Reincarnation, Thorin Is Durin, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyanataDraven/pseuds/TyanataDraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Line of Durin ended on the battle field before the Lonely Mountain. Aule and Yavanna wept for their children.  Eru decided to give Thorin, Fili and Kili another life a chance at a full life. Fili and Kili became Merry and Pippin. Thorin became Frodo Baggins. When Bilbo and Frodo arrive at the Undying Lands,  they are given a chance to right what went wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Two mischievous dwarrow/hobbits may be joining them without letting them know at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance to set things Right

**Author's Note:**

> Fili and Kili being Merry and Pippin is a big headcanon for me. They deserved to have a full life. Merry and Pippin are often compared to Fili and Kili. It evoled into Thorin being Frodo and then Thorin decide he used to be Durin as well.

AAs Mahel wept for the last of the line of Durin his wife Yavanna held him in her arms shedding silent tears as well. They wept for Thorin and his One, Bilbo for the peaceful life they didn’t get to have together. They wept hardest for the two that never really had a chance to live.

Eru watched as they cried for thier children. He looked through the pages of time and saw the return of Sauron thwarted by a Hobbit destroying the One ring. He took a close look at this Hobbit and smiled because the soul belonged to another. He looked at the Hobbits companions and saw that two of them had souls like the Hobbit.

Eru called to his children, “Aule, Yavanna weep no more. I will grant these sons of Durin another chance at life. Thorin must preform a great task. He must destroy the Ring of Sauron. Fili and Kili will be with him on this journey.” Aule bowed to his Creator. “Thank you for giving them this chance at a full life. ”

Yavanna was thoughtful for a moment, “Forgive me but what of my Bilbo? Will he have his time with his One?”

Eru smiled sadly, “Yes and no, daughter. I cannot give them the life together they deserve until Thorin has made amends for his actions against Bilbo by destroying the ring. When eighty years have passed since Bilbo found the ring they shall be reunited. However they shall be together until Thorin’s new body has come of age and he goes on his quest. The last Sons of Durin will be reborn as Hobbits. Fili will be Meriadoc Brandybuck and Kili will be Peregrin Took, Cousins of Bilbo. Thorin shall be Frodo Baggins and raised by Bilbo. I may allow them a chance to set things right in the time the first met after the Ring is gone.”

Yavanna and Aule thanked their father and set about keeping an eye on their four boys.

 

 

After Bilbo and Frodo reach the Undying Lands they are led to the palace of the Valar where they are immediately embraced by a large dwarrow with skin the color of obsidian with white starlike specks similar to freckles who says in a voice reminiscent of boulders rolling done a mountain, “My boys you’re finally here. We are so proud of you!

“Husband put them down.” A woman that reminded Bilbo greatly of his mother Belladonna though much taller nearly as tall as an elf. “Hello Bilbo. Hello Thorin. I am Yavanna and this great loat is my husband Aule also called Mahal.” Frodo was confused, “My lady forgive but my name is not Thorin. It’s Frodo. I know I look a bit like him..."

Mahal let out a booming laugh, "You are as stubborn as the day you awoke Durin. Come Manwë and Eru await us." He and Yavanna turned and headed towards a grand palace. Bilbo and Frodo quickly followed hoping to get answers for their many questions.


End file.
